


Diferentes oportunidades

by johany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johany/pseuds/johany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un momento en la vida de toda persona en la que debe tomar decisiones definitivas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

¿Qué podía salir peor?   **s** e preguntaba mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar con su padrino

Sus notas eran un desastre, sus vacaciones se habían arruinado y ahora su profesor favorito había decidido dejarlo de lado. Es que cuando creía que nada podía ser peor llegaba una vez más Harry Potter, justo la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo y terminaba de arruinar su vida.

 

***                           ***                        *** 

 

— ¿Has logrado hablar con Harry? — pregunto Ron mientras entraba  a la sala común seguido de su amiga.

 — Pues no, sólo lo que nos conto esta mañana creo que necesita estar solo — respondió la muchacha con desgano mientras Ginny pasaba velozmente junto a estos intentando escapar de la sala común pero su Ron fue mas rápido y la detuvo

— ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

— ¡A ningún lugar que te interese! —respondió molesta

— ¿Qué llevas allí?

— ¡Nada!

— ¡es una carta! —respondió el muchacho exaltado

 — ¿y que te pasa?  ¡Hasta donde se soy libre de mandar cuanta carta se me venga en gana!

 — ¡pues sí!  Pero…

 — ¡pero nada! — y furiosa salió a través del retrato de la dama gorda

—Pero Ron  ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto Hermione confusa

— creo que esa carta… no importa  vamos a  terminar de empacar por primera vez quiero pasar las vacaciones fuera del colegio

 

***                           ***                        *** 

 

—Molly, ¿Qué has sabido? — le pregunto su esposo al entrar a la casa

— ¡No he logrado hablar con Dumbledore, ni con Harry!  — Suspiro la mujer preocupada y continuo —  se lo que Ron pudo contarme en su carta que no fue mucho

 

 

—Creo que Harry pasara las vacaciones con sus tíos

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero como? No hay motivos para que este allá, ahora que todo ha terminado no necesita la protección de su familia

 —  es mientras se resuelve… parece que han encontrado a un pariente de Harry, otro me refiero a parte de sus tíos —

 

***                           ***                        *** 

 

Era muy temprano cuando logro levantarse, pero aun así se escuchaba la agitación por toda la torre de Gryffindor mientras los alumnos se preparaban para las vacaciones de navidad. No había descansado nada se había despertado con cierta pesadez en el alma no sabía que era, pero pronto recordó la horrible noticia que el mismo Director le había dado, una noticia que hacia que todo su universo se derrumbara, sí era cierto que en mas de una ocasión cuando  aun era un niño soñaba en todo momento con que algún pariente fuera  a rescatarlo de la miserable vida que le daban sus tíos, pero eso era cuando era pequeño ese sueño había dejado de existir hacia ya muchos años, de las malas experiencias  había  aprendido a no creer en ilusiones tontas y que a las buenas personas no siempre le sucedía ni cosas buenas ni, acababan con un final feliz y precisamente eso era lo que terminaba de comprobar una vez mas en su vida. Ahora que era libre de poder ir a donde quisiera, que lo único que deseaba era pasar las vacaciones con su novio y los Weasley aparecía un familiar suyo que supuestamente era su padre revocando por completo todo su pasado lo que había querido creer que fue su familia, sus ancestros, su persona. ¿A quien quería engañar? Esa absurda crisis existencial no la tendría si no fuese porque esa persona que tanto quiso admirar, que para el siempre había sido un héroe, ahora abandonaba la imagen idealista de un padre para transformarse en Severus Snape, ¿es que acaso toda su familia tenía que odiarlo? La vida que sus tíos le dieron fue de perro y de todas las personas que mas lo odiaban en Hogwarts una resulto ser su propio padre…

— ¡Harry! —al  alzar su mirada se encontró con los ojos castaños de Hermione tras estas estaban Ginny y Ron antes que Harry pudiera decir palabras la muchacha se sentó a su lado

— no se como te sientes, pero no te desanimes se que todo es confuso pero lejos de ser malo, algo bueno debe salir de todo esto

— ¿nada malo? ¡Es Snape Hermione! ¿escuchas? — exploto Ron

—Nosotros te apoyamos sea lo que sea que tu elijas, pero no creo que debas volver con tus tíos vamos a casa Harry Bill te estará esperando   —mas Ron no dejo terminar a su hermana

— ¡Sabia que era a el a quien le habías escrito!

—Ya esta hecho y además quien mejor que el para acompañar a Harry en este momento

—Pero nadie aun sabe nada de lo nuestro —intervino suavemente Harry —todos saben que hemos sido buenos amigos pero nada mas y esto es mas… no  se, es como… mas…

 

— ¡momento! ¿Estas considerando no volver a casa con tus tíos? — interrumpió Hermione 

— ¿Y que si es así? — Pregunto Ginny y luego decidida —Harry ya a casi es mayor de edad puede decidir su futuro esa tontería de esperar en casa de sus tíos son puras ganas de molestar de Dumbledore

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ganas de molestar! ¿Crees que Dumbledore no tiene razones?

 —esta bien si las tiene, ¿pero que mas da que espere con sus tíos, en Hogwarts o debajo de un puente?

 —tal vez tengas razón —pero luego sin muchos ánimos de rendirse en su misión de consolar a Harry —pero entonces menos razón tienes para deprimirte, esto no es fácil para ti pero tampoco para el resto imagino que menos para Snape , ahora tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo tu y Snape…

— ¿pero quien dijo que yo y Snape que? —Fue interrumpida  por Harry  bajo las  miradas de aprensión de Ron y Ginny, luego de un silencio —solo es mi padre… —y sin querer bajo la mirada

—Es una buena oportunidad para conocerlo no como el profesor de pociones, pero si como un miembro de tu familia, Harry creo que si tienes la madures para decidir por tu futuro también la tienes para darte una oportunidad a ti mismo y a Severus Snape de conocerse y crear una relación de padre e hijo. —Harry levanto la mirada y respondió

—Es verdad, muy en el fondo si deseo poder componer las cosas— y poniéndose de pie —lo pensare en el camino a la madriguera

 

***                           ***                        *** 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había nada que esperara más que las vacaciones siempre podían ir a donde quisiera o mejor dicho a donde a su padrino ese año se le antojase, pero igual solían ser experiencias que junto a sus padres jamás viviría.

Era casi mediodía cuando decidió levantarse noto que casi no había nadie, ya casi todos habían partido a sus casas y los últimos que andaban merodeando por allí solo intentaban encontrar algún objeto olvidado y terminaban perdiendo algo más en su prisa por encontrarlo.

Estaba un poco molesto por lo general solía estarlo. Le molestaba: los alumnos de gryffindor de primer año, los deberes que los profesores dejan para los días siguientes, los alumnos de gryffindor de segundo año, la molesta voz que desprenden en coro las niñas que nunca suelen andar solas, los alumnos de gryffindor de tercer año, la alegría de los niños de primer año ante cualquier estupidez (algún tema emocionante o nuevo en alguna materia vista), los alumnos de gryffindor de cuarto año, el optimismo de sus compañeros ante algún nuevo impuesto por algún profesor, los alumnos de gryffindor de quinto año, las aves, los alumnos de gryffindor de sexto año, lo bulliciosa que es la sala común de slytherin justo en el momento que el escoge descansar allí un rato y por supuesto los alumnos de gryffindor de séptimo año. 

Pero si miraba mejor a su alrededor nada parecía encajar no había cerca ningún alumno de gryffindor ¡claro estaba en la sala común de slytherin! No había ni una sola niña parloteando de las estupideces sean cuales fuesen lo que hablasen las chicas ¡no tenía tiempo para prestar atención a sus tonterías! Tampoco había algún chico corriendo a lo largo de la sala porque aprendió a tomar de forma perfecta la varita, no tenía que hacer deberes durante los próximos días… bueno si le habían mandado una buena cantidad pero nada que no pudiese pos poner para los últimos días de las vacaciones…. y vacaciones eso le recordó lo que había estado tratando de olvidar y el preciso motivo por el que estaba tan molesto. 

No había nada que esperara más que las vacaciones siempre podían ir a donde quisiera o mejor dicho a donde a su padrino ese año se le antojase, pero igual solían ser experiencias que junto a sus padres jamás viviría.

El practicar magia negra o mejor dicho tan negra hacia que Severus Snape tuviese que mantenerse al tanto de las cosas más oscuras que existían y para eso le era necesario en muchas ocasiones viajar a lugares muy pero muy alejados y muy pero muy prohibidos a los cuales los menos peligrosos solía llevar en algunas ocasiones a su querido Draco. 

El chico había conocido a infinidad de magos que practicaban diferentes tipos de magias desde la mas blanca hasta la mas oscura, asi como elfos antiguos e infinidad de criaturas muchas de ellas temidas por los magos y de las cuales el Ministerio de Magia les había vetado el trato incluso el acercarse a humanos y por lo tanto habitaban en sitios inhóspitos y desconocidos. Pero ese verano no sería así no irían a ningún sitio que no fuese la casa de su padrino, pues como este le explico ahora que había encontrado a su hijo este necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a él y a su nueva familia…. Si porque Severus Snape tenía una familia una mística y fantástica familia a la que Draco le encantaría conocer… y ¿por qué no? Si estaba en sus manos obtener un poco de ese poder. Según lo poco que le había permitido saber su padrino este provenía de un antiguo y poderoso clan de vampiros los cuales muy estratégicamente no solo estaban camuflados en el mundo de los magos, así mismo se encontraban en cargos estratégicos dentro del mundo de los mugles.  
Desgraciadamente Draco nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poder acercarse a la familia su padrino cada vez que este tenía que reunirse o en realidad cuando Draco descubría el motivo por el cual no lo llevaba a su viaje siempre le decía:  
–cuando estemos listos… ya habrá tiempo… no estamos en el mejor momento –y en la última ocasión en la cual tan poco lo llevo.   
–no es tan fácil Draco, para ti no es más que un juego, pero entiende debes comprender que no cualquier humano puede acercarse a un clan de vampiros –y ahí había muerto cualquier posibilidad de pertenecer a una raza tan poderosa, de hecho si tenía suerte en los años venideros como mucho podría ver a alguno que no fuese su padrino y eso desde lejos. Con esas posibilidades tan bajas nunca podría poseer un poder parecido a ese. Y más odio le daba ¿Cómo era posible que Harry Potter en cuestión de meses o días (quien sabe) llegara a conocer a la familia de Snape? Siempre había sido mejor que el en todo; era el buscador estrella del colegio, no era un gran estudiante pero si tenía mejores notas que las suyas, no importaba cuánto dinero tuviese Draco, Harry tenía más personas que lo amaban realmente y no eran familiares suyos de hecho a veces dudaba que sus padres lo quisieran tanto como los Weasley querían a Harry.

– Tu equipaje –levanto la mirada y frente tenia a Goyle

-¡Tardaste demasiado! –se quejó molesto.

 

*** *** *** 

 

Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con la Sra. Weasley Consolaba a una chica la cual lloraba escandalosamente en la cocina de hecho se preguntaba como rayos es que había logrado dormir con semejante alboroto, al voltear a ver a su amigo para preguntar que ocurría se encontró con un Harry muy colorado se acercó un poco a este tratando de descifrar que rayos era esa expresión en su rostro.

– mamá…Hermy… ¿Qué rayos? –Ron acababa de entrar a la cocina y se detuvo al ver a Hermione a unos palmos del rostro de Harry por lo que curioso también se acerco 

– ¿Qué sucede?

–no lo sé – obtuvo por toda respuesta. Ron se alejó unos centímetros indeciso entre ir a preguntar a su madre el ¿por qué? de ese escándalo o quedarse junto a sus amigos entonces noto a Ginny la cual se contenía la risa y al ver a su hermano explico:

–es Fleur está un poco desconsolada ya sabes, Bill y ella terminaron hace casi un año y bueno – fue interrumpida por un montón de palabras atropelladas que intentaban hacerse espacio entre el llanto

– yo siem pre pensé uuumm que era algo mnisf pasajero, huu muu necesitaba tieempooo uuuj cuan snif cuando hablaba de huu lo que snif snif ahora tenia se trataba de ascender msnif en el trabajo ¡hoooooooooooo! –Rompió en llanto más Ginny sin poder contenerse con una amplia sonrisa 

–Lamentablemente Fleur se enteró de la cruel verdad de una forma linda pero fea – para ese entonces Hermione aunque no se había separado de Harry le prestaba atención al resto

–las palabras de las cartas eran tan dulces y románticas lo que cualquier chica desearía y es muy triste que te encuentres que tu ex novio tiene la capacidad de hacer lo que más te encanta, mientras que cuando andaba contigo al inspirarse en ti solo lograba plasmar jeroglíficos indescifrables, en un momento Fleur pensó que eran para ella y se emocionó pero luego comprendió por el giro de las cartas que estas eran en su mayoría respuestas es decir: había ¡Otra persona! Que no era ella y particularmente a mí la que más me gusta y si fuese yo la ex de Bill la que seguro me habría roto el corazón es el poema que Ha... la nueva pareja le envió a Bill –y empezó a rebuscar entre unos papeles.

– ¡un momento! –Intervino Hermione indignada

– ¿Cómo es que Fleur tenía las cartas? – la miraba acusadora mientras forcejeaba con Ginny la pelea tuvo unos segundos hasta que Hermione resulto vencedora haciéndose ella con las cartas, pero esta vez fue la Sra. Weasley la que hablo y lo hizo un poco avergonzada.

–Yo las encontré mientras organizaba las cosas de Bill para cuando llegara este verano no suele venir mucho así que me extraño cuando dijo que vendría, pues solo habían pasado unos días de haberse ido, aunque había aclarado que se le habían quedados algunas cosas y también tenía muchas ganas de venir porque había algo que tenía que hablarnos a su padre y a mí. Encontré las cartas y decidí escribirle a Fleur pues de tanto escribirnos desde que la relación que tenían ella y Bill se acabara me sorprendió que no me contara de su reconciliación… –luego viendo a la chica rubia que seguía desconsolada –yo jamás imagine… no fue mi intención, ya conse…. ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡HARRY! – al fijarse los chicos que este parecía tener una muy fuerte insolación no solo su cara su cuello incluso Ginny creía que sus brazos eran rojos mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya su madre estaba sobre el echándole un montón ungüentos que solo ella sabía de donde los había sacado.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – ¿y cómo se supone que fueron? ¡Sabes de nuestras las reglas! Solo gracias a ellas hemos perdurado y hemos sido el clan más poderoso, ¡quiero al niño aquí! tienes un mes o hablare con tu padre y destruiremos a ese clan que nos ha arrebatado lo que siempre fue nuestro.

– ¿Después de que lo que pase ayer?

– ¡vamos! Saben que él tiene razón ¡no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara cuando el resto se entere!

– ¡Ginny! –le reclamo Hermione y luego tratando de animar un poco (solo un poco al muchacho)

–no la escuches ya sabes como son Ginny y Ron con esas cosas

– ¿y yo que tengo que ver? ¡Por Dios! ¡NO HE DICHO NADA! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pagar por lo que hacen el resto de mis hermanos?

– ¡ya! Es más ¡cállate! estamos tratando de animar a Harry ¿recuerdas? Con tus berrinches no haces más que tensar la situación, mira que ya estamos al borde de la locura –le reclamo la castaña harta de la actitud despreocupada de los dos hermanos.

– ¿no entiendo el drama? Aunque si esto es una locura –objeto Ginny ya cansada de lo insufrible que lograba ser Harry cuando empezaba con sus crisis existenciales para luego continuar

–Y pensar que una vez estuve loca por ti –y luego fingiendo nostalgia

– ¡aquellos días de mi dulce adolescencia! realmente no entiendo que te vi y mi hermano ¡tan lindo! No entiendo que te vio.

– ¡Ginny! –soltó Hermione a lo que la niña simplemente continúo:

–ya Hermione ¿acaso soy la única que lo nota? ¡Pues los dos abran los ojos! Porque aquí ¡NO HA PASADO NADA! No entiendo la causa por la que Harry debe permanecer aquí encerrado

–seie aaama eguen… -susurro Harry entre dientes

– ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee? –preguntaron los tres al unisón, este tomo aire y respondió

–Se llama vergüenza –y luego puntualizo a Ginny –algo que obviamente jamás has sentido

–Bueno –empezó explicando la muchacha con toda calma –las personas normales no solemos sentir vergüenza por nada, pero déjame ver si logro entender tu caso. Número 1 Fleur llora porque alguien envía cartas de amor a su ex, número 2 Fleur llora porque su ex le envía cartas de amor a alguien y… ¡oh no puede ser! –Y luego de mirarlo seria unos segundos– No encuentro la conexión con tu vergüenza.

 

Harry se dio su tiempo antes de responder y luego de notar las miradas expectante de sus amigos hablo  
–cuando todos se enteren de quien escribió….  
– ¿el poema?  
– ¡Ginny!

– ¡lo siento! Solo quería saber si era el motivo de su frustración –soltó risueña por lo bajo, Harry solo suspiro mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano y hablo más preocupado

–No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasará… – mas Ginny volvió a interrumpir –pues entonces no te lo imagines Harry ya tendrás toda una vida para ocuparte de esas cosas –y al ver la cara de confusión del resto

–ya saben que mis padres lo sepan es lo de menos. Harry eres el hijo cuerdo que jamás tuvieron –Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pero Ginny simplemente no lo noto y continúo

–tu verdadero problema todavía no ha llegado y creo que será: la manera en la que Snape lo tomará, debería importarte después de todo aun eres un niño, bien podría intentar hacerse cargo de ti, o quizás solo lo haga porque el Prof. Dumbledore lo obligue… en fin

– ¡Ginny ya basta! –intervino Hermione que había visto los estados de horror en que el rostro de Harry había ido cambiando paradójicamente pasando por la esperanza al escuchar que su padre podría tener algún interés en el para luego volcarse en la decepción cuando Ginny mencionó al Director.

 

*** *** ****** *** ****** *** ****** ****** *** ****** *** ****** *** ***

 

–No he hablado con el muchacho –respondió cortante mientras se paseaba inquietamente por la elegante estancia bajo la mirada inquisidora de la mujer a lo que esta en tono demandante y recriminatorio le pregunto

– ¿y que estas esperando? O mejor dicho: en todo este tiempo ¿Qué rayos le has hecho creer al muchacho? ¿Cómo simplemente lo mantuviste oculto de nosotros? ¿Y que le has explicado al respecto de su raza, si no sabe que es tu hijo de donde cree que lo ha heredado? –Pero ver la cara tensa de su sobrino solo pudo explotar

–no me digas lo dejaste bajo el cuidado de otro clan, ¡el de su madre! ¿No es así? ¡No solo rompes las reglas teniendo un hijo fuera de matrimonio para colmo con una desconocida y se lo dejas a su cuidado! –más Severus intentó aplacar las cosas ya imaginándose que no acabarían bien

–las cosas no fueron así…

– ¿y cómo se supone que fueron? ¡Sabes de nuestras las reglas! Solo gracias a ellas hemos perdurado y hemos sido el clan más poderoso, ¡quiero al niño aquí! tienes un mes o hablare con tu padre y destruiremos a ese clan que nos ha arrebatado lo que siempre fue nuestro.

–no es tan fácil… –se arrepintió al instante al ver la expresión de enojo de la mujer por lo que se apresuró –lo traeré mucho antes....

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es la respuesta al desafio de Tatis en SlasHeaven


End file.
